Talk:Jasmine and Garrett/@comment-7167230-20140107233215
I really hope this pairing will be a lot like Auslly/Kick, but at the same time, act like Seddie/Folive. Firstly, I want them to be close. The five of them are all great friends, but there are times where two out of a group start liking each other. Or at least, grow closer than the rest of them. And for this pair, I want it to be Jasmine & Garrett. For starters, I want to be really friendly with each other. Like Auslly, they work together to accomplish many things. They don't know the definition of personal space (unless you count Garrett being a germaphobe), and they share the cutest smiles. They could also be like Kick. I want them to be really shy about their feelings and spend some time with each other, than with the whole group. They will figure things out together, and help each other out. Secondly, I want them to tease/bicker. They're the closest to the twins, Lindy and Logan, and they're great friends with Delia. They're basically the sidekicks of the main characters. Which means I'd love it if they were a bickering/teasing pair. Now I don't want them to be an always bickering/teasing pair, only a couple of times, just for the fun of it. They should also be like Seddie. They throw small insults, have arguements (not many), and they tease very much. They will help each other, despite the hardness of doing so, and they'll come through for each other in the end. But I hope they could be like Folive too. They'll accomplish many things together and throw teasing comments at one another. They can grow annoyed of each other, but it's only because they care. I also kind of want Jasmine to be a slight threat to Garrett? Like he doesn't want to make her mad, or else he's in trouble. Similar to Auslly, Kick, Seddie (especially) & Folive. When the guys make the girls mad, they get in huge trouble, which I find adorable. It's not quite big in Auslly, but its somewhat similar (for example, when Austin doesn't listen to Ally). Lastly, I hope they'll be very close best friends. I want them to be very close. They'll make fun of each other, for fun, but they grow protective of each other too. They'll be cute at one time, and fun in another. Or even both. I want them to be the type of best friends who are only best friends, but act like a couple too. That type of friendship is really cute. They won't break up, and make things awkward, because they weren't dating in the first place. They'll have cute bickerings like couples do, and maybe people can see what they feel for each other too. Now I highly doubt they'll be what I am somewhat expecting, but I hope they'll be similar. They'll act like a couple, help each other out, tease, grow annoyed of each other and accomplish things together. Or maybe even one or two of those things would be great(: